For the safety of occupants, motor vehicles often have safety systems. Such a system may include, for example, a radar sensor and a video sensor. For example, an impending accident, the time of an accident, an intensity, from magnitude and relative velocity, for example, and a direction may be determined in particular via a combination of sensor data in order to trigger restraint systems such as an airbag, for example.
European Patent No. EP 1 807 715 A1 describes a sensor system, including a radar sensor and a vision sensor.